Being Bad
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Summary Inside. Please read the A/N.
1. Chapter 1-Edited

Chapter 1

 **New Stories on both Pages! Please read and Review and read the bottom! Important A/N for my lovely readers.**

* * *

Summary: Since the "accident," Lissa Dragomir has been protected and keep innocent to make sure what happen to her mother, father, brother and cousin, never happen to her. Her Uncle Victor, her best friend Rose Hathaway and her best friend's boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov, Lissa Bodyguard. They want to make sure that Lissa is always safe, but Lissa wants to explore and see that world and she can't do that when she is being watch all the damn time. When she is finally able to get some freedom, it might get taken away when she falls for the school's bad boy, Christian Ozera. Will she be able to find someone to love her, even if her past is bad or will she be heartbroken, something she tries so hard not to be?

* * *

Lissa rolled her eyes as Rosa and her boyfriend, Dimitri, made-out. She knew it was hard on old Dimitri, but she really didn't want to see them suck face for the last 5 minutes.

Lissa grab her iPhone 6s and just look at herself. From what other told her, she was very beautiful. She has long, natural, bleach blonde hair that reach the middle of her back. Pale skin that glowed like the sun and with her hard, but soft blue eyes she was very beautiful. Her slim, but healthy body made men want her and women hate her. She wasn't very curvy or had any breast, but she work with what she had.

Her best friend, Rosa, and her boyfriend, Dimitri, were finally done with their make-out session. Lissa look at her best friend and sighed. They were so damn different, but they work perfectly for each other.

Rosa was beautiful, but sexy. She had long brown, reddish hair that reach the middle of her back. Nice skin kiss, caramel kiss skin, with warm, hard, but inviting brown eyes. Her body, was curves everywhere. She had a body that most men would want for one night and women would want forever. She was big in the bust and in the back and she always got guys attention, but she was too loyal to Dimitri, to think about any other guys. She went to hell and back for him, like she did for me and nothing would stop him or her from making sure they and me have that happily ever after.

Rosa was the life of the party, while Lissa was more into chilling and being at home, but ever since Dimitri came back from war, permanently, she was now the home body, while Lissa was the party girl.

Dimitri was perfect for Rosa. He was home body, he was a hard worker, and he feel in love with Rosa the moment he met her. Dimitri was tall, lean. He had a strong, tough face express, but soft, tired, warm brown eyes. His brown shoulder length hair was simple, nothing less and he was always nice and sweet, even when he was mad.

Lissa look down when she felt someone poking her right leg. She smiled when she saw her God Daughter, Rosa and Dimitri's daughter, Laura. Laura had shoulder length hair dark brown hair with her dad's brown eyes. She look a lot like Rosa in the face, but had mixture of both her parent's personalities.

"Aunty, why is daddy so sad?" She as Lissa.

Lissa smiled at her. Laura didn't know that Rosa was going to be living with her in her dorm room with her new roommate and that neither Laura or Dimitri would see Rosa for the next 3 to 4 months.

"Daddy and Mommy have to tell you the news, okay little Tea Cup?" Lissa ask her God Daughter. Laura pouted when Lissa didn't tell her, but Lissa thought they would have told her by now.

The two walk over to Lissa and Laura and smiled. Rosa grab her daughter's hand and moved her over to tell her the secret.

Dimitri look over at Lissa and shake his head. She was again over thinking things. She was still mad that her Uncle force this on her. Dimitri knew that Lissa needed to move on from that day 3 1/2 years ago. Back then, Lissa was scared of anything and everything and Rosa and Dimitri did everything to protect her and now 3 1/2 years later, they just wanted to keep on protecting her.

"We're only doing this because we love you Lissa. Don't be mad at us. We don't want him to come back and try to take you." Dimitri said to Lissa. Lissa understood what Dimitri was saying. He was still out there and he still wanted her, for his sick, sex needs.

"I understand Dimi. I hope Laura doesn't lose it while Rosa is here and not in Washington." Lissa said. Dimitri groaned as he thought about how is daughter was going to react. She was a damn drama queen, like her mother, and sometimes it drove Dimitri up the fucking wall.

"The sooner, me and Victor caught this asshole, the sooner she can have a mother home." Dimitri said.

Lissa shake her head, understanding what Dimitri was saying. They look up when Rosa walk over with a crying, pouting and mad Laura. She hug my leg, waved goodbye and hope in the limo and waited for Dimitri to come, so they can go.

"Okay, for a 3 years old, she has a horrible attitude." Lissa said to her parents. They raised their shoulders and Lissa rolled her eyes as Dimitri hug Rosa, giving her one last kiss, hug Lissa and got in the car with his now, screaming daughter and drove off back to the airport.

Lissa turned to her right to see Rosa talking to the movers. Lissa reach down and grab a box of her make up. She wasn't looking where she was going and knock into someone.

"Sorry about that..." Lissa said as she got up after landing on her ass.

"It's okay. It's really my fraught. Here, take my hand." The man voice told her. Lissa put the box down and took the hand. She look up at the man and bit her lips.

He look like the typical bad boy. He had short black hair that framed his pale skin perfectly. He had a lean body, but their was some kind of strength behind him and his dark brown eyes, almost black, told you that he had a story, a story that would make many run away and hide with their tail between their legs, but to Lissa he had a sweet side that many didn't get to see and Lissa wanted to see.

"My name is Lissa, Lissa Dragomir. I'm new to Florida." Lissa said. The guy look at Lissa and smirk, Lissa smirk back. She was going to find out what secret he had behind those eyes.

"Name Christian, Christian Ozera. Nice to met you Li." Christian said. Lissa was about to say when she heard, Rosa growled. She knew that was a warning. Lissa grab his phone, which was unlock, and type in her number quick, made a contact, and handed the phone to Christian. She smirk at him as Rosa walk over and was now dragging Lissa to their dorm. Lissa wave bye to Christian.

Christian smirk at the Lissa. School to him just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Please Review! It will be a minutes before I update on any of my stories. I start school in two days and I will be very busy. I'll try to do it every 2 weeks, but it that doesn't work then every month. Hope you all like these 4 news stories.


	2. Chapter 2-Edited

Chapter 2

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Lissa knew that this was a very, very bad idea and that Rosa, Dimitri and her Uncle would kill her, but she wanted to live a normal life and she was going to do just that and sneaking out to a Frat party was something a normal teenagers would do.

Lissa look good in this dress she was wearing. She had took one of Rosa's party dresses, which was mid-thigh length, red, tight hug all the right curves and was covered in sparkles. She was wearing a pair of Nude Red Bottoms and her makeup was simple, black massacre, black eyeliner, red lipstick and red blush that brought out her amazing face.

Lissa couldn't wait see Christian again. She has been around asking about him and everything she learn, made her want the boy more. Christian Ozera, she wanted to get to know him.

He was a bad boy and from all the females in school, was amazing in bed. He made them cum with his tongue, fingers, dick, shit anything and everything.

Lissa grab her red purse and quietly open her window. She was glad that they had an apartment on the first floor, which she thought at first was weird, but the way the apartment wrap itself around and how it can be confusing as hell to find your room, she was glad about that too.

Lissa starting walk down the hall. She knew how to get around thanks to the map that their landlord gave them. Lissa just wanted to be happy...

Lissa went still when someone grab her arm. Lissa was scared now. She quickly turned around to see Christian with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Princess. What are you doing out here? You better get make inside, it almost midnight." Christian said with a smirk on his face the whole time.

Lissa smiled at Christian as he lead her out the apartment building and into the night.

Tonight, was going to be the night of Lissa's life.

* * *

Christian never thought bring Lissa here would be this bad.

His ex-girlfriend, well whatever she wanted to call us last year, Mia, was staring down Lissa hard as hell as Lissa grind on Christian's body. Christian didn't think Lissa was that kind of girl, but tonight she was surprising the hell out of him.

Christian wrap his arms around Lissa's waist and holded her in place as she grind on him to the point where his dick was hard as a rock and she could feel it.

Christian grab Lissa by her right arm and lead her into the kitchen. Christian need a drink and a strong one at that. Lissa, once in the kitchen, grab a beer for Christian and a water for herself.

Lissa look up to see Christian looking at her. Lissa for the second time today look at Christian's sexy body. His body was something that the Gods made just for her to look at and she was thanking the Gods right now for this.

"Like what you see, little freshman?" Christian ask with a smirk. Lissa was bright red as she rolled her eyes.

Christian laugh at Lissa, which cause Lissa to blush even more. Lissa was feeling Christian and she could only hope that he was feeling her.

Christian like Lissa. She was different. She wasn't like Mia or the other girls that he fuck and duck. She carried herself like a lady, could act like a slut, but she had a mystery to her that made Christian want to find out what she was hiding.

* * *

Mia rolled her eyes at Christian and whoever he was dancing with.

"That wasn't dancing if you ask me. They were practically fucking each other on the dance floor!" Jill, Mia's best friend and another one of Christian ex-girlfriends.

"I know! Who the hell is she anyway?" Mia ask Jill. Jill shake her head no as she took out her phone and took a picture of the girl.

Jill was going to school for a degree in Technology and she knew that she could found out who this girl is and why the hell was she all on Christian's dick.

* * *

Rosa growled as she hop in her car and put her phone her dashboard.

"Damn, Lissa! Why can't you wait and stay low!" Rosa yelled out as she started to track Lissa's phone.

Rosa sighed as he started her car. Rosa knew her best friend wanted a normal life.

Every since her parent's and brother's murder, Lissa has been quiet, lady-like, perfect. She is being someone that she know she can and doesn't want to be, but Rosa knew that Lissa was going to try and be that, because her parents and Andrew would want that.

Rosa knew that Lissa was mad at her and Dimitri. She knew that when Lissa's family died, her and Dimitri should have been there, but they really couldn't when they had their daughter.

Rosa had got the happy life, with her husband and their daughter, while Lissa had lost her parents and brother and what he did to her...

Rosa gripped the steering wheel and as she thought about what he did to her that night and then what he had planned for her and her family, Rosa wanted to see him right now and put a bullet through his head.

That night, years ago, change everyone's lives, but not like it change Lissa.

Rosa look at her phone and could see that Lissa was at the stupid Frat party and that made Rosa drive a little faster.

What Lissa or Rosa didn't know was that he was here and he had another plan for them and he was going to make sure that Lissa was his and now one, not even Rosa, was going to stop her.

* * *

Rosa open the door and couch out when she smelled the weed and alcohol in the air. The shit was strong and it was driving Rosa close to going off.

Rosa look around for Lissa. Rosa didn't know who she was here with, but she had a feeling it was with the school man-whore, Christian Ozera.

Rosa didn't want Lissa to know this, but Dimitri and Lissa's uncle, had gotten background on every person that could hurt or sidetrack Lissa from school and one of them was Christian Ozera.

Rosa, when she read his flies, unlike her husband and old man(Lissa's uncle), she knew that Christian was a good guy, with a dark past. Rosa could see them having a happy life, but she could also see him hurting Lissa and she didn't want that.

Rosa walk to the kitchen, the only place where it didn't smell like a teen's death, to find both Christian and Lissa lock into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Lissa was still blushing and smiling as her and Christian's laughter died down. They went into a comfortable silence. Lissa was sleepy as hell and she knew that she needed to get home before Rosa woke up, but she like being here, at this party, with Christian.

Christian thought the blush on Lissa's face beautiful. Christian grab Lissa by her waist and pulled her into his chest. Lissa look up at Christian and blink as she leaned in and kiss his lips.

Christian, at first, was surprised at her this action, but deepen it when Lissa tried to pull away.

Lissa moaned into the kiss.

They both pulled away when someone cleared their voice.

Lissa turned around, and her eyes went wide when she saw Rosa there. She thought that Rosa would be mad, but she was smiling.

"Lissa, who is this guy right here?" Rosa ask with a smirk on her face.

"Uh...Christian this is Rosa, my best friend. Rosa this is Christian, my..." Lissa said before Christian stop her.

"Christian is my name and to Lissa, I'm her date to this party tonight and her date to the movies tomorrow, if she is allowed to go to the movie, at 7, be back by..." Christian said to Rosa.

"By 11. After the movies, take her out the eat, Officer Ozera." Rosa said giving Christian his answer.

Lissa was confused and kind of mad, but she didn't know why, at least not yet.

"I'll explain tomorrow during dinner. Just know that I'm not here because of your Uncle." Christian said.

Lissa was even more confused, but knew that whatever was going on, she would be protected.

* * *

Lissa and Rosa were in the car, driving back to their apartment. It was silent and Lissa wanted to know what was going on.

Why did Rosa call Christian, Officer Ozera?

What was really going on?

What did Christian mean when he said, it had nothing to do with her uncle?

Rosa look at her best friend, as she tried to understand everything that was going on.

"Lissa everything will be revealed when it needs to be. I don't know why Officer Christian is here and I won't tell you how I know him either. Wait until tomorrow when he tells you." Rosa said to Lissa, which made Lissa pout.

Rosa laugh out, which made Lissa laugh too.

They were best friends and that would never change.

Once they were at the apartment and got to the dorm, everything was good, everything was normal, like before their deaths.

But once they open their door and saw their roommate hanging from the ceiling with the writing in blood on their chest, they both knew that he wasn't done with Lissa, he was nowhere near done with Lissa Dragomir and her family.

"You thought that you were done with me, but no, you're not. I will have you, Dragon, even if I have to continue to kill the ones close to you."

* * *

Next Chapter: Lissa see Christian again before the night is over, Rosa, her daughter and Dimitri are kidnapped and Lissa re-lives the worst day of her life.


	3. AN

So guys, sorry to dot his to y'all, but I need a break. So, this is what going on with me and school right now.

Two projects Due November 24th. (Right Before **THANKSGIVING!** )

3 Finals around December. (Dec. 10th is the last day of this Semester.)

Final Speech for speech class, outline, correction on the outline Due November 24th. (My Professors sure do love me. :( **NOT!** )

So, you guys can see that I'm way too busy right now and trying to do this work and write y'all these Fanfictions/Stories are getting kind of hard and lease don't forget that I need to sleep!

(I am tried as hell, now a day! :( :( :( :( **HELP ME!** )

So I'm putting all my incomplete Fanfiction **ON HOLD UNTIL 2016!**

* * *

I know y'all mad right now, so I will do this for y'all. Chill out and hear me out on this one.

*I will published Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year Eve One-Shots Fanfiction... **BY REQUEST ONLY!** The first 3 people that inbox me, with their idea, will have their story published. Please send these requests by **NOVEMBER 24th!**

That is all. Hope to see y'all in 2016!

MzBellaHater OUT!


	4. Chapter 3

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Lissa's POV**

Everything was going in slow motion.

The police running into our little dorm room, the homicide detectives collecting all kinds of evidence, other students running, walking, talking about this horrible sense, Rosa on the phone with my Uncle, Dimitri showing up and shouting orders to the police officers, but everything was going wrong once again.

He wouldn't leave me alone and now he was making sure that I don't live a normal life anymore.

I was sitting on the floor outside our room. They had said that he rape, beat, stapped, branded and finally slit her throat.

All in all he was leaving a message: **I was his, no if and or buts about is.**

He wanted me and no one was going to stop him.

This wasn't fair! Why couldn't he leave me alone? He should know that I don't want him!

I didn't know I was shaking until I was pulled into his chest. Christian's chest. I laid my head on his chest and cried out. **He was back and this time he was going to make sure that I knew who I belong to.**

 **Rosa's POV**

Dimitri was worried and I knew that I have to calm him down. Dimitri and Laura were on their way back and Lissa's uncle was on his way here too.

We didn't need him back, trying to take Lissa from us, not again.

When he took her away before, those were the worst 2 months of my life. I didn't know where my best friend was and it was breaking me from the inside, out.

At the tine Lissa was gone I was pregnant and I almost lose Laura because of what he was doing to her.

I growled as I thought about doing this. I really didn't want to talk to the her. Because of **her** , he made himself believe Lissa belong to him. Because of **her** , he went so far as to kill her parents and Andrew because he thought that were keeping them away from each other.

Because of **her** and **her fucking money** , he isn't dead. He still alive and kicking and now he got, trying to make Lissa his again!

I punch the wall, making many of the detectives look at me weird. I roll my eyes at them as I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. That bastard and his family got away with murder, 3 fucking murders and now they are trying to get away with murder and kidnap!

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I calm down a little, knowing that it was Dimitri and Laura.

I'm going to kill him because he is not taking Lissa from me.

 **Christian's POV**

I hold Lissa as the rest of the detectives cleaned up the room. The Headmaster had relocated their room, and Lissa and her family are going to pay for the girl's funeral.

Lissa is broken. I can see that, when she saw her room. When she saw what he did to her roommate, she remember those days, months.

I grab Lissa and look towards Rosa and shake my head her way. She understood and I decided to take Lissa to my apartment.

~At my Apartment~

Me and Lissa are currently laying up in my bed, Netflix and Chill; the true definition. Lissa is currently looking at me, I can tell she wants to talk, so I pause, "Fuller House," **(COMING SOON! OMG, I can't wait to watch this! DJ, Kimmy and Stephanie are back! My life is now complete. Netflix, you rule,)** and turned and look at Lissa.

"What's up?" I ask her.

She look at me with pain in her eyes.

"Do you want to know how all this started? Why Adrian and the Ivashkov's family target me and my family? Why he and his family killed my parents and my brother Andrew and why he kidnap me?" Lissa ask me.

I hear of her case and from the moment I saw her the first day on campus, I have wanted to know her, her story and more. I'm not using her, or obsessed with her, it's just that she look and act so innocent and she looks like someone that I could spend the rest of my life with...

Oh my god, I sound like a bitch in hit. Lissa has my nose wide open and I just following behind her like a love sick puppy, I bet y'all laughing right now, whatever.

"IF you are okay with telling me this, then I'll gladly listens to your story." I said as she started her story.

"It started before me or Andrew were born. Our families have always been friends, so..."

 **3rd POV**

Laura shot her head up when she hear the door being unlock. She look over at her mother, who was on her right and her father, who was on her left. Laura started to shake her parents, as the unknown person walk to the bedroom, that all three were in, door.

Dimitri look up at Laura.

"Laura, got to sleep. We will play in the..." Dimitri said before Laura screamed out.

Rosa and Dimitri turned to see Adrian, his mother, Daniella, his father, Nathan and his great aunt Tatiana Ivashkov and all 4 have guns.

Rosa reach for her gun, but stop when Dimitri and Laura screamed out. She turned to see her husband holding his arm and Laura crying her eyes out.

Tatiana smirk at Rosa. "If I were you, I wouldn't reach for no gun, unless you ready to bury your husband and daughter." Tatiana said to Rosa. Rosa drop her and turn to her family and tried to her Dimitri and calm down Laura.

Daniella smirk at them. "Good, now you three are coming with us. Lissa will come after you three soon and then my baby boy can finally have the money and woman of his dreams." Daniella said as her husband, Nathan, grab the three and quickly got them out the apartment.

Laura look at the 4 and hope her Aunty Lissa and her Uncle found her and her parents before it was too late.

* * *

Next Chapter: Flashback at the beginning; Lissa and her past w/ Ivashkov, Lissa and her Uncle learn that the Ivashkov Family have Rosa, Dimitri and Laura and Lissa makes a decision that will change everyone's lives.

Please Review!


	5. Author's Notes:Must Read!

**Hello everyone!**

Due to me being

1) Busy as hell with school,

2) Trying to find a damn job in Chicago,

3) Dealing with friends and family and their issues

4) Not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done.

I have decided that I will not be writing any new stories and I will only force on the stories **_I haven't finish on my page._**

I have 6 stories to complete, so no new stories until 2017!

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is.

* * *

Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 11 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 12 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 13 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, April 8 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, April 9 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, April 10 at 11:59 pm

 **I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

 ** _I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!_**

 **-MzBellahater**


	6. Chapter 4-FINAL CHAPTER

Thank you to, everyone that is reading!

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Jake's POV**

I push Amanda off me and tried everything in my power not to slap the shit out this woman.

"Amanda, why the hell did you just jump in my fucking arms like you didn't take $25,000 and send me to jail for a child that anti' mine?" I hiss out at her.

Amanda frowned at me. I could tell she thought I had forgot what she did, hell no! I maybe worth over a million dollars, but that doesn't mean you can play me like I an idiot!

"Jakey, baby..." Amanda said before I dismiss her.

"Bitch, you anti' my baby and you will never be. I am here with my boyfriend and daughter and you are messing up our dinner. Go somewhere else and find your damn baby daddy." I hiss out as I grab Cat's hand and Edward's hand and left the pizza place.

We got outside and I was starting to calm down, until Amanda wanted to show more of her ass.

"Jake, you need to grow up! We have a son...SLAP!" Amanda said as Edward walk over to her and slap her.

What The Fuck?

 **Edward's POV**

After hearing Jake say that she is stole money from him and is trying to plate a child on him, I just couldn't let her claim that Jake is her man.

Jake is my man and she will not have Jake or Cat. Those two our my family and no cheap little whore is going to come and take my man.

I just had to slap her as Jake grab Cat.

I turned and look at Amanda. "You really are a piece of shit of a woman. You are claiming a child by my man, when you see that he is happily raising his daughter! Do you have no damn shame? Oh course you don't! You look like a whore and you are one! You have to steal money from a man that you say you love and I bet you did more shit to my man. I'm only going to tell you this once, don't come near Jake, me or Cat because if you do, I will make your life a living hell." I said as I turned away from Amanda, who had a glare on her face.

I have won and she knows it.

 **Amanda's POV**

Jake and his little bitch think this is the last time they will hear from me...HELL NO! Jake will be mine and I will do anything to make sure he is mine.

"Jake you needed to come see your son! And tell you little bitch, to stay the fuck back!" I yelled out as Jake, his brat of a daughter and his bitch got in his car. The brat and the bitch got in, but Jake got out and walk towards me.

I smirk at his bitch. Jake still wants me and that will never change.

 **Jake's POV**

This bitch was doing too much and I wasn't about to take care of a kid that I know isn't mine. She knows just like I knows that her damn son isn't my kid. She and I dated for 6 weeks and two days after we had sex, she tells me she is 2 weeks pregnant and I'm the dad.. I laugh in her face and broke up with her. She knew that there's no way in hell that I got her pregnant and she still claiming that her son is mine!

I look at Amanda and smirk at her. She is too damn depressed to have me as her baby daddy.

"Tomorrow, bring your son here at 3 pm." I said turning around and leaving her behind.

I got surprise for her, a DNA Test for her ass.

~The Next Day~

It's 3 pm and I see Amanda and a kid come my way.

Amanda with her blonde hair, blue-green eyes, hour-glasses shape and double DDs are what made me want her, that and she gave it up way too easy.

Her son, sorry to say kid, but I anti your daddy. The kid was Cat's shade of brown, with almond colored, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and his face made his look a lot like girl, than a guy.

Amanda smiled when she saw me, I rolled my eyes at her. I grab her arm and drag her across the street, to a DNA Place. Amanda, when she saw me lead her there, tried to stop me, but no. We were going to get this damn DNA Test and when it comes out the this isn't my damn son, leave me the hell alone.

 **Amanda's POV**

I guess I have no choice, but to take this test. I know that it's a possible that Jake is the father, but then again I don't know.

After we take this, the lady told us it would take 2 weeks and the result, Jake made sure they went to him and not me.

Damn, Jake knew that I would try something and make it say that he is the father. I just have to hope God is on my side.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

 **Edward's POV**

Cat's birthday is today! Me and Jake are going to throw a little party, so everyone can get time with Cat. My family has finally forgave Jake and are in love with Cat.

Cat is outside with Leah and Seth playing around with Jasper and Alice. Mom and Emily are in the kitchen getting them some cake and ice cream and Jake is on his way from our apartment getting the DNA Test for the bitch Amanda's son.

I know as well as Jake, that the little cutey pie isn't his.

Jake walk in on the phone, arguing with someone. I knew it was Amanda. I can tell she isn't taking the news well that Jake isn't the father and that he won't be giving her any kind of money now.

I walk over to Jake and smile as I hanged up on Amanda and kiss Jake. Jake kiss back and smirk when he pulled away.

"You little minx. Where is my princess?" Jake ask me as I laugh and pointed toward the backyard.

Everything was good. Amanda was out of our life, permanently and I have my man and daughter to myself now.

-2 1/2 Hours Later-

"Kitty Kat, I wanted to give you something that will help you remember your mother, so I went through some of Bella's stuff and I found her diary. I wanted you to have it, so here you go, kitty Kat." Charlie said giving Cat the diary.

Cat's eyes went big as she jump into Charlie's arms and hug him.

I was happy that Cat had something that will help her keep Bella in her life, but I also am scared because there is my past as well as Bella and Jake's.

What does that book says?

* * *

Next Chapter:Cat reads Bella's diary and Renesmee shows up and make some claims about Edward and Jake and how they raise Cat.

Please Review!


	7. Epilogue

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Lissa POV**

I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I was going to give myself to them. Uncle Victor and Christian, didn't like that idea at all, at first, bu when i say that they should put a tracking device in my necklace, they were okay with it. Still didn't like it, but okay with it. If the plan goes the way it is suppose to, I would be back with Rosa and them in two days.

I was going to end this once and for all.

 **3rd POV**

Lissa waited for the Ivashkov to come and pick her up. her Uncle and Christian were waiting five miles away. Lissa wasn't scared, she was ready to live her life and she was once she had Rosa, Dimitri and Laura. They weren't apart of this problem and Adrian and his family shouldn't have took them because Lissa didn't want to be with Adrian. She was so over them and she couldn't wait for them to be lock up forever.

Lissa smirk when she saw the Ivashkov's car come towards her. She almost laugh out when she hear, on the radio, in the gas station, she was in, play, "All Eyes On You," by Meek Mill feat Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown.

 ** _Baby, is you drunk 'cause you had enough?_**

 ** _Are you here lookin' for love? Ooh_**

 ** _Got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All these bitches, but my eyes on you_**

 ** _Is you somebody's baby?_**

 ** _If you ain't, girl what we gon' do?_**

 ** _If you gon' need it, baby_**

 ** _Give it all up for you right now_**

 ** _We got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All eyes on you_**

 ** _She was the baddest, I was the realest_**

 ** _We was the flyest, up in the building_**

 ** _We was countin' this money, lovin' the feelin'_**

 ** _Look at you now, in love with a hitta_**

 ** _But now it's all eyes on me, and it all lies on me_**

 ** _To say somethin' to your pretty ass_**

 ** _Some hood shit, like "what you looking at?"_**

 ** _'Cause I'm good for that, Birkin bags, I'm good for that_**

 ** _Might just be your plug for that_**

 ** _You might fall in love with that, got love for that_**

 ** _What's your name? Who you with?_**

 ** _Where you from? You the shit_**

 ** _Choose and pick, get the right one_**

 ** _All these chicks, got to like one_**

 ** _All these hits? you got to like one_**

 ** _All these bottles, got to like some_**

 ** _All these models, got the right one_**

 ** _What you gon' do? Hide or run?_**

 ** _Baby, is you drunk 'cause you had enough?_**

 ** _Are you here lookin' for love? Ooh_**

 ** _Got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All these bitches, but my eyes on you_**

 ** _Is you somebody's baby?_**

 ** _If you ain't, girl what we gon' do?_**

 ** _If you don't need it, baby_**

 ** _Give it all up for you right now_**

 ** _We got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All eyes on you_**

 ** _He was the realest, I was the baddest, we was the illest_**

 ** _When he approached me, I said, "Yo what the deal is?"_**

 ** _In and out them dealers, rockin' chinchillas_**

 ** _I got him in the back of that 'bach, I think he catchin' feelings_**

 ** _Now it's all eyes on us, and this all lies on trust_**

 ** _And if them bitches wanna trip, tell 'em they tour guides on us_**

 ** _This kitty cat on reclusive, he duck, duckin' them gooses_**

 ** _I put him on to that new new, now he only fuck with exclusives_**

 ** _He's like (What's your name?) my name Nick_**

 ** _(Where you from?) New York in this bitch_**

 ** _(Choose and pick) you got the right one_**

 ** _All them hoes, ain't nothin' like them_**

 ** _Nigga you know you'd never wife them_**

 ** _None of them niggas ain't never hit this_**

 ** _Still at the top of all their hit lists_**

 ** _What they gon' do? Meek and Nick_**

 ** _Baby, is you drunk 'cause you had enough?_**

 ** _Are you here lookin' for love? Ooh_**

 ** _Got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _(All these hittas, but my eyes on you_**

 ** _Is you somebody's baby?_**

 ** _If you ain't, boy what we gon' do?)_**

 ** _If you don't need it, baby_**

 ** _Give it all up for you right now_**

 ** _We got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All eyes on you_**

 ** _Baby, is you drunk 'cause you had enough?_**

 ** _Are you here lookin' for love? Ooh_**

 ** _Got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All these bitches, but my eyes on you_**

 ** _Is you somebody's baby?_**

 ** _If you ain't, girl what we gon' do?_**

 ** _If you gon' need it, baby_**

 ** _Give it all up for you right now_**

 ** _We got the club goin' crazy_**

 ** _All eyes on you_**

 ** _She was the baddest (He was the realest)_**

 ** _We was the flyest (We was the illest)_**

 ** _I was the realest (I was the baddest)_**

 ** _We was the flyest, up in the buildin'_**

"Yeah, all eyes are on me and my plan. Bring it on Ivashkov." Lissa said as they pulled up in front of her.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

 **Lissa POV**

When the door to the Ivashkov's house SLAM open, I was so damn happy. These past two days have been, annoying. Every since member of the Ivashkov's family got me from the gas station, they have been trying to bed me and Adrian.

Like...HELL MOTHER FUCKING NO!

I had to fight off Adrian, a lot, and I mean a lot, and he finally decided to wait until today...THANK GOD!

Christian and Dimitri grab Adrian, while the other police officers grab the rest of the Ivashkov's family. Rosa walk in and hug me and walk me outside.

Finally all this is over.

* * *

~Five Years Later~

 **3rd POV**

Lissa cried out as she push out her and Christian's son, Aaron. Yeah, she named her second son after her brother. Her first son was a Junior. That made Christian smile.

CJ and his twin sister, Emily, were with my Uncle and Rosa, Dimitri and Laura, who was an amazing ten years old. She was smart, but sassy; Rosa and Dimitri together perfectly.

Rosa was currently pregnant with their son, still to be name soon. Rosa and Dimitri re-new their vows two months ago and Lissa and Christian married when she found out she was pregnant.

Adrian and his family were sentence to 15 years to life without a chance at parole. Adrian writes Lissa and even writes Laura. When Dimitri found out, he went to the jail house and beat the shit out of him, the police did nothing. Adrian did it to piss Dimitri off, but it didn't matter because he would be in jail for the rest of his life.

* * *

THIS IS THE EPILOGUE! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS STORY AND PLEASE KEEP ON READING MY OTHER STORIES!

Please Review!


End file.
